Above Reproach
by Jux4444
Summary: 4th installment to "Summon us Forward " story. Thank you to all who are continuing to read this.


Fall arrived swiftly like a balm to the senses and all of Avonlea citizens let out a collective sigh of relief after the brain-scrambling sultriness of the long summer.

The school closed as harvest was approaching and children were needed to help at home in the fields and in the kitchens.

Miss Stacey, as much as she cherished her chosen profession was more than ready to have a moment to herself. The growing antagonism between two of her senior students had grown rapidly into something excessively vexing indeed.

Frankly, it became necessary to have a reprieve from their infuriating antics. She might just snap and Muriel prided herself on her exemplary control in all situations.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert an accomplished student, attentive and hungry to know everything there was to know in this world. She was a teachers dream but in other ways of the world... young, innocent and blind.

Gilbert Blythe and Billy Andrews each smitten with the redhead. Each not without merits or foibles had spent the rest of the summer trying to gain Anne's favour over the other.

Of course, the girl seemed to have little idea of the torture she was putting them through. Miss Stacey had found it exhausting inventing increasingly more elaborate means to avoid a physical altercation between the two.

Muriel Stacey had been so proud of the progress Billy had made in class and this was largely due to Anne's forgiveness and patience. But sometimes she'd almost wished for the return of the boorishness of the old Billy Andrews as at least she felt equipped to handle that.

Two hopelessly smitten boys with hearts in their eyes

If her eyes rolled back anymore they might just stay that way.

* * *

Avonlea had been blessed when it came to harvesting that year, all boasted a generous yield across the entire village. Folks were in a jovial mood and nothing could disturb the serenity that had settled over Avonlea like a cozy blanket.

Gilbert was thankful with how the farm was coming together and their first real year at farming had been hard but successful. He had never been one to shy away from hard work at any time, least of all during the harvest. Although farming might not be in his future it was however in his blood.

Together with Bash and Mary at his side, they would have saved enough to comfortably last them through the cold winter months. They were not rich by any means but they wouldn't starve or want for those extra comforts when snow drove them all indoors.

It was a relief not to be alone anymore, he had a family again and he believed his father would have been proud of his choices.

Gilbert saw very little of Anne but he was bolstered by the fact that Billy also would have been too busy to spend time with her. This apparently wasn't the case though as he got wind through the Avonlea grapevine that Anne had agreed to go on a picnic with Mr. Andrews.

This was Billy making a definite step towards courting Anne and she'd apparently accepted his invitation. Anne couldn't possibly think of Billy as anything more than a friend, could she? Not with the shadow of the past Billy looming like a circling vulture on the horizon.

Gilbert had been beside himself with a mixture of worry and jealousy at the thought of them alone together. The whole class might have fallen for his repentant puppy dog routine but, Gilbert had not been so easily fooled.

When school had been in session he'd spent his time following Anne and Billy whenever they went off to study. He had got quite adept at spying on the two since he'd gotten caught by Anne last spring.

Perhaps it was petty, but he couldn't help himself, the idea of Billy sitting next to Anne made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and when Billy would brush his hand on her arm, or tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear… well, let's just say he knew what a rabid dog felt like when prey was in its midst.

This was different though, he had no way of knowing when they were going or where. And even if he did know, how would he be able to keep an eye on them without being discovered. It was hopeless, the not knowing was making him crazy.

Bash had been eyeing him sideways all day as Gilbert had begun to take his internal frustrations out on the poor helpless crops.

"Okay, okay...enough with you. I'd prefer the potatoes weren't spared in half " Bash wrenched the spade from his tight grip.

Gilbert had the good judgment to look contrite, he knew he was being unreasonable and more of a hindrance than a help. But the thought of seeing Anne and Billy holding hands at school made his blood run ice cold in his veins. The horrible images of attending their wedding, oh they were the worst.

"I'll see if Mary needs assistance"

Bash nodded. "Please..." he beseeched, hiding the spade behind his back.

Withdrawing from the fields sullenly Gilbert made his way back indoors. Mary indeed was in need of his help as she was having quite the time on her own bottling fruit for the winter.

It didn't help that she felt queasy and the frequent bouts of nausea had her running desperately into the backyard to throw up. She suspected she knew why but didn't want to alarm the two men when there was still so much to do around the farm.

She could see the boy was troubled so instead decided to keep the mood light. All was going swimmingly until the conversation revolved around to Mary enquiring about Anne as she hadn't seen her lately… big mistake.

It was the catalyst that brought all his fears just erupting out of him as he steadily and thoroughly mutilated the defenseless apples on the chopping board.

Gilbert didn't even stop for breath, it was like every ridiculous insecurity just had no choice but to burst out of him in this excruciating wave and he was powerless to stop it.

But stop it did, when Mary placed her hand over Gilberts and squeezed, he turned then and hugged her fiercely. His eyes glassy, his heaving panicked breath heard over her gentle cooing, he sagged against her just relieved to have confided in someone.

With a deep breath Mary pushed him upright her own concerns shrank in the distance, it could wait.

This, however could not.

She held onto his upper arms and leaned back to look him squarely in the eye. He peered back at her gratefully like she had the solution to all his problems.

" I do believe that there is far too much to be done here and if I'm not mistaken I do remember that a certain neighbour had offered to help us if only we'd ask."

Gilbert smiled nodding. Mary was so wise, why hadn't he thought of this.

"Gilbert such a fine morning, would you accompany me to the Cuthbert's and could you wrap up that pumpkin pie in the pantry I'd like to bring that along as a gift."

Gilbert practically tripped over his own feet getting to that pie.

If he could keep Anne occupied here then she might be forced to cancel her plans with Billy. It was worth a try and in addition, she would be in his company. He wanted her to see him as more than a friend, he just wasn't confident on how to do just that.

* * *

Gilbert was up the next morning before the sun rose in the sky. Shaved, washed and attempted to style his hair to make him seem more inviting. He'd remembered how Ruby used to wax lyrically about his dark chocolate curls and although he didn't think Anne could have cared less, he had to at least try everything in his arsenal.

Girls at school seemed to like him but he'd never thought about the why. His parents had brought him up to be respectful and caring when it came to others. He'd never had anything just handed to him, he had always had to work hard for every scrap and crumb.

No one would have said that Gilbert wasn't diligent. Fortunately, he'd been lucky to be blessed with his parent's good looks and charm. He doesn't think that he's consciously used this to his advantage when it comes to girls though. They have just always kind of hung on his every word with no real effort from himself.

Does it make him conceited that he's never had to try until Anne came into his life?

He knew without a doubt that it wasn't her spurning him that drove him at all costs to attain her, although it might have started that way.

He couldn't fathom why every male in that class wasn't falling over themselves to get to her. Anne had such an all-consuming passion for life that drew him to her. She was smart and resilient because like him she'd had to be. Anne was a survivor and she ate life with both hands, every offering was a marvel, a revelation.

There was no one else like her in all of Avonlea. She brought a childlike joy to the most mundane of tasks, once you were in the clutches of her world you had no wish to leave. Anne had spun a fine thread around his heart and no one else would ever be able to untangle him and he was perfectly content with that fact. He may have seen so little of this world and there was so much more to experience but only if she was by his side.

By the time the Cuthbert's, Jerry and Anne had arrived, Gilbert had worn a patch in the front sitting room rug from all his impatient pacing.

He'd thrown the door open wide before Anne could even raise her fist to knock.

"Gilbert good morning... isn't it a splendid day… the scent of apples so thick in the air when we came around that bend was just delicious…"

Anne gave him such a breathtaking smile of welcome and immediately started babbling in an excitable way, complete with jittery hand-wringing, interspersed with wide doe eyes and biting of her bottom lip.

Gilberts one remaining brain cell by then had fizzled out of existence and he was struck mute. To make it worse the early morning sun had just materialized from around the corner of the house and it struck the curve of her jaw, highlighting the wet fullness of her bitten lips to his hungry stare. Her hair was like a prism of reds and oranges that seemed to wink at him as the sunlight glinted through the branches of a red pine tree.

"I'm more than ready to help in the field as I'm as capable as any man but, if not I'm prepared to help in the kitchen and I promise not to poison you with my modest cooking skills although Marilla says that I have vastly improved… I have ever so many ideas…"

Jerry rolled his eyes at the redheads prattling and while the Cuthberts weren't looking he gave her a sharp push toward the Blythe boy.

Anne stumbled over the threshold and Gilbert darted forward to catch her before she fell, his hands landing on her waist to steady her.

"Anne, do please let someone get a word in will you" added Marilla who stepped into the house, ignoring a snickering Jerry on the front porch. Gilbert blushed and reluctantly let go of Anne before addressing Miss Cuthbert.

"Thank you, Miss Cuthbert, Mr. Cuthbert for coming to our rescue, I appreciate the helping hand, we all do."

Marilla smiled, squeezing his hand tenderly, how much he looked like his father. It should have distressed her to see the likeness but instead it made her very glad indeed. John would have been proud to know the man he was becoming. Marilla was very much aware of his affections for Anne. His eyes wandered to her often enough it was quite obvious he admired her a great deal.

Matthew hovered in the doorway nervously, loath to intrude with Jerry huffing beside him with a not so subtle restlessness. Silence had come over the five of them as Anne had stopped chatting.

All Gilbert could think about was how close he'd been to her, so close he would have counted all those lovely freckles on her face and how much his fingers tingle from touching her.

Thank goodness for Mary and Bash coming into the room to break the spell.

"Miss Cuthbert, Mr. Cuthbert thank you so much for coming, we are forever grateful"

"Oh nonsense it's the neighbourly thing to do and we are more than happy to assist in any way even if we are old and dottery"

Mary laughed but added sincerely "Miss Cuthbert, you and your brother are none of those things."

"It's very kind of you to say but you must call us just plain Marilla and Matthew as we are friends now not mere acquaintances"

It didn't take long till they had sorted out the best plan of attack, unfortunately for Anne that meant she would be needed in the kitchen, much to her initial distaste but she quickly shut up once Marilla glared at her.

Mary and Marilla were well into their second batch of stewed apples when Mary started to feel nauseous again. She tried to hide it as long as possible and it was fortunate Anne had been regaling them all with one of her many stories.

Marilla wasn't so easily fooled and knew something was up the moment she walked through that door and noticed how ashen Mary had looked. Decorum meant that it was not her business to pry, goodness sake she was no Rachel Lynde. When the moment arose she was sure Mary would confide in her and not before.

When the compulsion got too much, Mary quickly excused herself and fled the kitchen, hand clamped over her mouth.

"Anne, watch those pies will you, mind they don't burn," Marilla uttered as she draped her apron over a chair and went after Mary.

Anne hardly noticed all the commotion as she was thinking up a more daring ending to her story. Her brows furrowed as she puzzled out the details while beating Butter, eggs, and sugar together in a bowl. Satisfied with the consistency she absently placed the bowl on a high cupboard as there was no workspace free. She turned to the dry ingredients, sifting the flour and baking powder, muttering to herself.

Jerry and Gilbert entered the kitchen to deposit two more buckets of apples, Anne was oblivious to their presence as she was well and truly stuck in her own head.

Gilbert hesitated wanting to speak to her but he was reluctant to interrupt, so stayed to watch.

Jerry smirked seeing that Gilbert wasn't leaving any time soon and he left the way he came. That Blythe boy was so smitten with her it was amusing seeing him stutter like a lovesick fool but there was work to do and he did love hearing all Bash's stories about all his seafaring adventures.

Gilbert propped his elbows on the bench and ran his eyes over Anne in this unguarded moment. He slid closer, it was his movement that she caught in her peripheral that made her gasp, whirling around with wooden spoon outstretched like a weapon.

"Gilbert...you can't creep up on people like that. I nearly whacked you over the head" her heart beating fast. She recovered, leaning against the bench behind her.

Gilbert inched forward.

"Been there before" and he rubbed at the spot where she'd hit him with the slate that first day, mirth dancing in his eyes, in the quirk of his lips.

Anne's face coloured. "Yes, well that was when you called me that dreadful name…"

She huffed, but then all other thoughts just scattered, Gilbert was so close now and he was leaning in towards her closer still, one of his hands aligned with hers curving over the corners of the bench she could feel the warmth of his fingers a hairbreadth from her own. The other hand slid carefully over her cheek, thumb grazing over her petal soft skin.

"Carrots" he whispered.

Anne was flustered and trapped in his eyes and with his touch.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered, her eyes darting over his face.

"Flour" he muttered, brushing his fingers over a smattering of delicate freckles.

It was then he caught the apprehension in her eyes, the stiffness in her posture. He had momentarily lost himself in the moment and he was being extremely inappropriate.

Gilbert distanced himself, balling his hands into fists in an effort to scrub the feel of her skin from his brain.

"Sorry, you had flour on your cheek." he felt thoroughly scandalised by his actions. That was stupid, stupid…

"Oh... thank you Gil" she sighed, using the edges of her apron to wipe her face. Gilbert was just being sweet and once again her brain had gone in a silly school girl infatuated direction, how mortifying…

Gilbert was uncomfortable but reluctant to leave as he strived not to look directly at her.

"I have to get around you, I need to reach…" she stammered as the air was thick with awkwardness, she slipped around Gilbert and stood on her tiptoes to seize the edge of the bowl she'd previously placed there.

She was close to him again and he couldn't think properly, a combination of her heady nearness and the warmth and smell of apples and spices thick in the air, comforting and mouth-watering.

His thoughts like thick molasses that he should have left well alone. But before brain cells could fire he was wrestling the teetering bowl from her grasp in an effort to help.

This only resulted in more chaos, as it slipped out of both their questing hands, fingers colliding together like lightning crackling across the senses.

The bowl struck Gilbert on the side of the temple, that was enough to send him hurtling back painfully into the here and now, only to watch the contents of the bowl plummet over Anne's startled head. It quickly saturating her hair as it flowed towards the floor to result in a sticky puddle at her feet.

To Gilbert's shock Anne burst out laughing as she stepped away from the sticky mess, kicking her ruined boots off in the process.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Anne I shouldn't have helped you, I just made it a hundred percent worse" he was all pent up annoyance, furious with himself clutching at his head because damn it, it really really hurt.

Anne was all unbridled concern and with a reverse of their positions she was crowding him up against the benchtop, her fingers prizing his from where the bowl had struck him. She was carefully inspecting the damage with gentle strokes over his inflamed skin, her breath like a cool balm to his heated face. Like a butterfly wing all silky urgency but trying not to injure him more with her fussing.

He couldn't breathe until she stepped away.

"You are going to get quite the bruise for your chivalrous actions, Gilbert Blythe, my knight…" she laughed as she stepped back to strip off her ruined apron and pinafore before bundling the whole lot up in her hands.

Gilbert came to his senses and directed her to follow him to the back of the house where there was a sink she could wash up. He left to grab towels and came back to watch her struggling with her braids that had clumps of butter clinging to them.

She gave up with a huff and concentrated on getting the egg out of her pinafore instead. Anne's eyes lifted from her gentle scrubbing with his return and she eyed the towels gratefully that he was carrying.

"Thank you Gilbert, could you possibly help me with these" as she indicated the braids.

"Of course," he said hoarsely, at first his fingers were all thumbs as he struggled with how it all held together, ribbons were a mystery. It was an innocent enough request but not to him for it was everything. It was the beginning of so many of his more provocative dreams, she had no idea what she was asking of him.

Lines blurred as he took one braid in a shaking hand and carefully pulled the ribbon free, letting it drop into the sink discarded. He reverently slid his fingers through the unraveling braid, twisting the strands between both hands as Anne's hair fanned out over his palm like an offering. Higher and higher his treacherous fingers wandered till they grazed the back of her neck. Before he combed his fingers through from root to tip ignoring the grittiness of the sugar under his sensitized fingers and wallowing just a little in the knowledge he had permission to do this.

Once satisfied, he shifted to her other side and repeated the process once more. Gilbert found he couldn't look her in the eye because he'd never seen her hair out and it was too beautiful it made his stomach clench into knots.

He desperately wanted to rub his face in her soft waves, to smell her hair and rub his nose into its radiant curves and along her long neck, to taste and to kiss her skin. He was drunk on the visuals playing through his mind.

Anne tipped her head forward to allow the water to flow over her head, she moaned as the tranquil coolness registered on her scalp, it had been so hot in the kitchen what with the oven on non-stop and the boiling…

This was heaven on her nerves as she combed her fingers watching as the traces of egg and sugar disappeared down the drain.

Gilbert was defenseless under her attack and very, very hard. Anne's breathy voice mixed with all those warring images culminated in every nerve magnified to breaking point he was incapable of stopping it from happening, it had a mind of its own.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert what have you done?"

That did it. Marilla's irritated bellow from the kitchen was just the motivation he needed to get him the hell out of there before Marilla came marching into the room and discovered him in this mortifying state.

In the hall, he ran straight into Mary who had come to investigate where the teenager had gone too. Gilbert was bright red and his hand was firmly planted over his groin.

Mary looked fit to give him a right whacking when he backed up miserably, hands out afraid she might hurt him and knowing he'd deserve it.

"Nothing happened, I promise I didn't touch her like that, it's just shes so perfect and I accidentally spilt food in her hair and she wanted me to help her get it out...and...and I'm such a horrible friend…" he was wringing his hands, clearly distressed at the state of him.

Mary went from confused to finally understanding to pity all within one long breath.

"Go tidy yourself up and then go back outside. It's alright Gilbert it's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens…" she hadn't had this kind of conversation in a long time, her son had always seemed confident with girls compared to Gilbert.

Gilbert stayed in his room till he'd calmed down and then he returned to the apple orchard and dove back into physical work not allowing himself to think about it for one minute, tonight in bed would be torturous enough.

Marilla was furious with Anne for neglecting the pies and allowing them to burn to the extent that she could have set the house on fire. Between the both of them, Mary and Marilla managed to keep Gilbert and Anne relatively apart for the next three days.

Gilbert was almost grateful as he needed to get a better handle on his emotions. If he'd gotten caught by either Anne or Marilla he probably would have been forbidden to ever be in their presence ever again, a sobering thought considering how much his whole future pinned upon having Anne as his bride.

On the last night, they all sat down to supper together and laughed and told stories. Marilla had encouraged Mary to spill her news and there was much hugging and shaking of hands as everyone congratulated her on her good news. None more so than Bash who's silly ear to ear grin was infectious because he was so ready to be a daddy.

With their bellies full and their limbs exhausted the three Cuthberts and Jerry practically crawled back to the buggy to get home and sleep as all their beds were beckoning.

Anne yawned "See you the day after next Gilbert, I'm so ready for school to begin and catch up on the news of our friends. I haven't seen Diana and Ruby for so long…"

"Yes it will be good to start learning new things once more, back to Moody trying to get me to speak to Billy as if we'd ever been friends"

"Gilbert, trust me he's changed, you need to forgive him for the past. I have and he was the nastiest to me. If I can, you can…"

"I'm sorry Anne, I just can't." He couldn't tell her about the rivalry between them concerning her. Either she was blind to it or was deliberately ignoring it because she refused to confront it. Whatever reason, eventually it was going to come to a head and she'd have no choice but to choose.

"He really is the sweetest boy now, he made me feel like a queen as he took me out to the most precious field dotted with daisies. He wove the dainty flowers into a wreath for my hair, can you believe it? I think he actually put the sandwiches and cakes together himself they were so haphazard but scrumptious just the same. He's so different from the oaf he once was, it's inspiring and he thinks it was all my doing hence the picnic. But he's done the bulk of the work, I'm so proud of him"

She looked wistful and happy it stabbed at Gilbert's heart over and over, it was a miracle he could still stand after all she'd confessed.

Matthew gave the boy a pained look but Gilbert hadn't noticed. Pulling at the reins the mare started to trot forwards towards the gravel path.

Anne waved wildly at him. Gilbert waved back mechanically, all his worry was coming back tenfold as he hadn't stopped a thing. Billy had wormed his way into her affections and was laying the foundations to court her seriously.

Clenching his fists he turned back towards the house in anger… a fight he was going to get. If Billy thought he'd been easy on him, well he'd better be watchful because Gilbert was prepared to fight dirty if need be.

* * *

Winter crept white and deep upon the land. As Summer had been extreme so winter the coldest for some years.

Bash kept to the house which was just fine for Mary as she was having a difficult pregnancy and Dr. Ward had warned her she would have to remain in bed for the remainder of her ordeal. Bash had no qualms with these demands and was becoming quite an efficient nursemaid, much to both Mary's and Gilbert's amusement.

He shook off their teasing as he was enjoying himself immensely, fluffing pillows and cooing over his wife's round belly. Best of all he didn't have to leave the cosiness of home, as he detested snow and everything that came with it.

Gilbert pestered Mary daily, sometimes hourly with everything baby related. He kept meticulous notes on her progress as Dr. Ward suggested, much to the vexation of Mary who often had to shoo him from the room just so she could rest.

School had started up again and the students who were hoping to advance to Queen's Academy (to earn a teacher's license) the following year were separated from the rest of the class to study for the special tutelage.

Mrs. Barry had decided that Diana's time would be put to better use learning household skills in preparation to be the best wife and mother. Both girls had been horrified and drama had ensued. Unfortunately, Mrs. Barry could not be persuaded otherwise so Diana and Anne had to part company in the classroom.

Gilbert was ecstatic to realise that Billy Andrews would also not be attending this class as his father was willing him the bulk of the shares to the farm. This meant that he would be spending the majority of the school day with Anne as they were both studying for the Queens Academy entrance exams.

It is with a razor sharp grin that he threw that fact in Billy's face every day when he follows Anne to the front of the class and then slides into a desk right beside her, purposely handing Anne a fresh piece of chalk just to see the incredible smile she gives him at the gesture.

All this was designed to infuriate him, but Billy refused to be baited, narrowing his eyes only in response to Gilbert's smugness. Every day is the same, Gilbert knows he has him over a barrel as he can't fight back as he'd only remind Anne of the cruel boy he'd once been.

School had only been back a couple of weeks and Gilbert had stepped up his game from day one, he refused to give Billy any headway with Anne.

Billy was never alone long with Anne without a shadow falling over them from one Gilbert Blythe. He even had the audacity to pretend that they were buds again, clapping him on the back all jovial and friendly in front of Anne but the moment her back was turned flashing his shark-like smile.

As if Billy couldn't see what he was up too. He had to hand it to Gilbert though, he was good, butter wouldn't have melted in his mouth he was that convincing, especially to Anne as she ate it up.

The only saving grace was that all this energy keeping him away from the redhead meant that Gilbert wasn't able to romance Anne either.

They were at an impasse.

Gilbert came out of class one afternoon late, Miss Stacey had given him a couple of extra medical texts to take home and peruse.

He noticed Billy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, obviously waiting for him.

"Don't worry you don't have to pretend, she's not here. She had to go home early to help Miss Cuthbert" Billy sneered, they needed to talk.

Gilbert chose to ignore the boy as he sauntered down the steps like he didn't have a care in this world.

Billy circled him "You know neither of us can keep up this charade indefinitely"

Gilbert bristled, getting up in Billy's face, just shy of touching but threatening just the same.

"But I can keep this up for as long as needed, you'll leave school and I'll be in Charlottetown with Anne"

"Who says I won't get to her outside of school" he countered.

Gilbert's eyes flashed and he spat

"You keep your mitts off of her"

Billy was appalled at the insinuation and it was his turn to get up in Gilbert's face.

"I would never force her into anything like you're suggesting" he seethed, growling dangerously.

"Not so long ago if I recall, you almost did! If I hadn't come along…"

"You are wrong about that, I would have never. Yes, I admit I liked to scare her but I would have never done something so sordid"

"Maybe" Gilbert shrugged "but… you looked like you wanted to hurt her"

"I was angry at her but I wouldn't have actually done her any actual harm"

"Are you sure about that? Not like you haven't destroyed things that you don't understand before," added Gilbert with a knowing smirk.

Billy was taken aback, Gilbert was talking about Cole and his clay figures but he'd fixed that, he'd made amends.

"What happens when Anne turns you down, will you destroy her just as callously" Gilbert added

Billy looked him squarely in the eye.

"And what happens if she doesn't, what if she wants a real man with family and connections and a means to give her the world."

Gilbert gulped

"I'll be a doctor someday" he added confidently.

"Yes, perhaps. If she can wait that long while you go off and get your degree and attend medical school, leaving her alone. I can give her everything right now. I can show her the world both you and I know she desperately wants to see"

He could see he was getting under Gilbert's skin, that he was beginning to doubt. In a last-ditch effort, Gilbert grabs Billy by the collar and hauls him close.

"You'll do no such thing. Anne has ambitions beyond being a farmers wife to a simpering little boy that frequently hides behind his sister's skirts."

Billy punched him in the jaw for that and Gilbert falls, rocking back from the impact chuckling nastily, blood dribbling over his chin as he grins up at him.

"Ahh… there he is...the Billy Andrews we all know. Didn't take much to rear his ugly head" Gilbert spat a mouthful of blood at his feet, smirking knowingly.

He'd been played. He'd fallen right into Gilbert's trap. He'd goaded him on purpose to have this exact result. Gilbert would use this to drive a wedge between him and Anne. How could he have been so gullible?

 _To be continued..._


End file.
